


限定育儿日

by waterysun



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Yuno, M/M, Top Asta
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterysun/pseuds/waterysun
Summary: 尤诺在一次任务中不慎中了魔法，被变成了不到五岁的小孩子。慌张的米莫莎和克劳斯带着被周围突然的变化吓得快要哭出来的尤诺来黑色的暴牛找阿斯塔，想让阿斯塔帮助尤诺解除魔法，结果被夜见拦了下来。夜见不但打发走了米莫莎和克劳斯，还把尤诺丢给了阿斯塔，要阿斯塔照顾一天——总之，大概就是一个黑色的暴牛全员帮阿斯塔带孩子的故事了。
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 8





	限定育儿日

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是为了满足一下自己揉搓幼年的小尤诺的愿望才写的这篇文的吧。所以其实是私心满满的一篇了。
> 
> 准确来说标签里的top和bottom并不准确，因为其实连感情倾向都不明显，算是私心才加上的。
> 
> 在这章里，小尤诺几乎一直在哭。阿斯塔字面意思上的掉线了大半章。风精灵被我强制沉默了。夜见超凶。很对不起克劳斯和米莫莎，几乎被我写成了工具人。
> 
> 写完有段日子了，现在自己回头看了一下简直字面意思上的想死。总之请多原谅这篇作品吧。

阿斯塔不太清楚自己撞破了几层墙壁才最终以面朝下的腿朝天的姿势砸在基地外的泥浆坑里的，但他很清楚地听到了自家团长那穿过半个黑牛的基地后落进他耳朵里的死亡威胁：“小子，站那儿别动，我现在就让你安息！”  
“等等......等等啊啊啊啊啊啊夜见团长！！！我不是故意要打扰您上厕所的啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！是戈修前辈他......”

泥沙糊了阿斯塔一头一脸，他能感受到说话时舌头与粗糙砂砾接触后的摩擦感，不小心吞了一口下去，一阵腥苦立刻在舌尖泛开。阿斯塔眼前的白光还没完全散去，泥浆入眼后的酸胀更是让睁开眼睛都成了一件难事。但眼下这些都不算什么。即使眼睛只能睁开一条缝，刀身上缠绕的黑气都已经充满了他的视野。两句话间夜见就已经来到了破开的大洞边，一身杀气几乎实体化成滔天的巨浪朝阿斯塔兜头拍来。阿斯塔挣扎着从泥坑里爬起来，仰着头一脸惊恐地望向头顶高悬的黑色刀刃和夜见面无表情的脸，舌头打了结：“等等等等啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

刃身上的黑气熊熊烈火般窜起，一个错眼就已经到了他眼跟前。腥风略过阿斯塔的鼻尖，他余光瞥见夜见脸上划过一道杀气四溢的笑，手上已经下意识地掏出了魔法书。指尖触及了剑柄的坚硬，他一眨不眨地盯着飞速逼近的刀刃，只一瞬巨剑便从打开的书页中浮现出来。他的手指紧紧握住了剑柄，手臂猛地发力，下一秒，两道黑色的弧线在半空中猛烈地撞击在一起然后四散碎裂。伴随着剑身相撞爆发出的一阵旋风，两人已经分开稳稳地落在了地上。阿斯塔还维持着握剑的姿势与不远处的夜见相对而立，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，惊恐让他的声线比平时还高上了几分，他尖叫道：“你要杀了我吗？？！！”

夜见已经收回了刀，此时正用小手指挖了挖耳朵，然后朝着阿斯塔的方向弹了弹，气定神闲：“没啊。”

“胡说！！！我刚才差点就死了好吗！！！”

阿斯塔喘着粗气，劫后余生的脱力感让他双腿发软，身子晃了晃，差点再次一头栽下去。夜见瞥着他，悠悠地吐了一团烟，说：“说了不是啊，我是在让你小子超越极限啊。”

“骗人！！！”

“小子，再废话真的干掉你哦。”

阿斯塔难以置信地张开嘴，正要说些什么，却被半空中突然传来的一声呼喊打断了：“阿斯塔——！！！”

地面上的两个人皆是被这一声吸引了注意力，抬头循着声音的方向望了去。只见一辆魔法战车正以一种惊人的速度朝两人猛冲过来。即使相距仍有一段距离，阿斯塔依旧一眼认出了战车前部那造型怪异的铁马。不消多说，这车上载着的一定是金色的黎明三人组，毕竟换了其他人大概是都要婉拒搭乘此车的邀请的。只是即便是阿斯塔也为眼前这幅场景吃了一惊，毕竟在他的记忆里这品味独特的战车可从来没有被以如此速度行进过。克劳斯和米莫莎的脸遥遥地露了出来，皆是一脸焦急，不过在看见阿斯塔后他们却仿佛松了一口气一般，几分喜色爬上了眉梢。

战车的落地显得有些许的颠簸。不待车完全停稳，米莫莎就从车上跳了下来，但却十分奇怪地只是在原地踌躇着，手指紧紧抓着自己斗篷，神色里满是欲言又止。克劳斯跳下车，头也不回地挥手消除了魔法，冲着朝这边走来的阿斯塔和夜见大声道：“阿斯塔，请快帮帮我们！出大事了！”

阿斯塔察觉到气氛的不对劲，三两步冲到两人面前，言语间不自觉地夹杂了几分紧张：“怎么了怎么了？你们两人不要紧吧？是中了魔法吗？”

克劳斯推了推眼镜，“实际上，是......”话未及一半，一旁的米莫莎却突然向前冲出一步，整个人几乎撞到阿斯塔身上。

“阿斯塔先生！”她叫道，“请快些帮尤诺先生解除魔法！”

“尤诺？”阿斯塔诧异道，“尤诺怎么了？他在哪里？”

米莫莎把斗篷掀开几分，阿斯塔这时才注意到之前米莫莎的斗篷不自然地鼓起了一块，似乎有什么被藏在了里面，但在斗篷被掀开的那一刹却仿佛受到了极大的惊吓一般缩进了阴影更深处。

似乎是个小孩子。但是是谁？阿斯塔这么想着，好奇地俯下身凑近了几步，想要看得更清楚些。“米莫莎，你们怎么会带回来一个小孩子的？捡的？”

米莫莎摇摇头，脸上的表情煞是苦恼：“不是的，阿斯塔先生，这不是我们捡的。”

“咦？那是怎么.....”阿斯塔心中的疑惑更甚。他又挪近几步，伸手直接把挡住那孩子一半脸庞的斗篷掀开。小家伙藏在阴影中只看见一只手不断靠近，藏匿的身影一下子慌乱起来，惹得斗篷表面好一阵起伏。他飞快地意识到躲藏已经彻底失败，混乱间刚来得及深深低下头，明亮的光线便涌进这片小小的藏身所，毫不留情地挤走了所有的黑暗。

于是第一下映入阿斯塔视野里的便是一个黑色的头顶。小家伙藏在米莫莎的腿后，手里紧紧地攥住了米莫莎的裙摆。他身上的衣服与其说是不合身，不如说是大得出奇，仿佛一堆布松松垮垮地团在了身上，多余的部分在他脚边层层叠叠地堆了起来，几乎把他衬托成一个白色的三层婚礼蛋糕，上窄下宽。阿斯塔看不见他的脸，正打算歪着脑袋一探究竟时，小家伙颈上挂着的那个项链突然反射出一道光芒，夺去了阿斯塔的注意力。

待他看清的那一瞬间，他整个人如遭雷击一般僵在原地，表情完全凝固了。

“啥啊？咋了？”夜见好奇地凑过来。两秒后，他陷入了沉默。

“呃......”夜见皱起眉，手抵着下巴打量了半天，突然毫无预兆地伸手，一把把米莫莎斗篷下躲着的那个拎了出来。

米莫莎一下子惊慌起来，“啊夜见团长！请等一下......”她下意识地伸手就要去拦，但已经晚了。可怜的小家伙只来得及小小地尖叫了一下，还没等他做出什么反应，人就已经悬在了半空。他惊慌失措地挣扎起来，挥舞着手艰难地想去够提着他后领的那只手，可是他这点努力在夜见铁钳般的手前就跟被刚出生的连指甲都没来得及长出来的小猫挠了两下没两样，反倒把自己的手缠在了袖子里动弹不得。那衣服实在是太大了，他踢蹬了没几下就感觉身子一空，整个人顺着衣服的空隙就要滑下去。他的心跳漏了一拍，一声惊呼眼见着就要跳出嗓子眼，腰上突然传来的一阵力气就把它给堵了回去。夜见把他腰部的衣服连带着攥了一把给人提了回去，不耐烦地嘟哝了一句：“你这衣服怎么回事，也未免太大了吧？”

“我......我也不想要这样的啊......”

“你小子还敢顶嘴？”

小家伙被吓得呜咽了一声。他的小脸涨红一片，略长的刘海把他眼里的委屈、害怕和不知所措遮去了大半。他终于放弃一般地垂下脑袋，吸了个响亮的鼻子。夜见把手上这个终于安分下来的小家伙提到眼前，饶有兴致地观察起来。小家伙眼里早已雾气团团，在夜见的注视下吓得一动也不敢动。夜见的脸色变了又变，突然，一种仿佛小孩子发现了新玩具般的表情攀上了他的脸。一连串的大笑从他嘴里迸出。

“喂！我说！”他哈哈大笑着转向站在一边一脸不知所措的金色黎明二人组，满脸的兴奋：“这个小鬼不会是......”

克劳斯脱力般地扶住额头叹了口气。

米莫莎小心翼翼地点了点头：“是的......这是尤诺先生......”

“噗哈真的假的！还真是你们金色的那个小酷哥啊！”

克劳斯说：“我们执行任务时中了埋伏，敌人中有一个人可以使用改变人的年龄的魔法，尤诺他......为了保护我们，才中了魔法。可恶，都怪我实力不足才会被敌人打了个措手不及，要是当时更谨慎些......”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈等一下，这也太有趣了！”夜见笑得眼泪都出来了，转身朝暴牛基地大喊道，“喂你们几个，快出来！有个超有意思的东西给你们看！”

“等一下夜见团长！请先让阿斯塔把尤诺身上的魔法解除！”眼见着夜见提着尤诺就往暴牛基地大步走去，克劳斯连忙抢上前一步拦在夜见前面。

“什么啊你个眼镜仔，干嘛这么小气啊！”

“不是的！我们还需要赶紧回去向凡金斯团长汇报任务！再说这跟我的眼镜有什么关系啊！”

“哈？要汇报你们自己去汇报不就好了！”

“夜见团长！”

一片混乱中没人注意到原本一动不动的小男孩在听见克劳斯的话后忽然浑身一震猛地抬起了头，瞪大了眼睛四处张望，似乎在搜寻着什么。突然，他的视线凝固在了不远处的阿斯塔身上，一种名为欣喜和希望的神采在那双琥珀色的瞳孔中绽放出来。

阿斯塔还站在原地毫无动静，只是愣愣地注视着这边的一团吵闹。米莫莎眼见着尤诺就要被带进暴牛基地里去了，有些着急地去拉他：“阿斯塔先生，你......”

“阿斯塔！！！”

一声还带着稚嫩哭腔的尖叫在这场混乱的中央爆发出来，众人皆是一惊，连空气都停滞了一瞬。这一声终于是把阿斯塔叫回了神。他周身猛地一震，清明过来的视线一下子撞上了一双泛着点点水光的眸子。黑发男孩看上去只有四五岁的样子，此时还保持着被拎着后腰的姿势，艰难地抬起头望着阿斯塔，一条坠着蓝色宝石的项链正在他胸前荡来荡去。男孩死死咬着下唇，对上阿斯塔的目光，一双眼眶立刻就又红了几分。还没等阿斯塔的脑子转过弯来，他的腿就已经下意识地动了起来，眨眼就奔到了男孩跟前。

“尤诺？是尤诺吗？”

“阿斯塔！救我！”缩小版的尤诺拼命压抑着抽噎道。头朝下被颠了这么久，他早已头昏脑涨，况且腰上实在是被勒的太紧了，他觉得自己几乎连气都喘不上来了。

阿斯塔明显也发现他看上去快要窒息了，连忙叫住夜见：“等等等等一下夜见团长！请先把尤诺放下来吧！”

夜见总算是停下了脚步。他侧过头瞥了一眼阿斯塔，挑了挑眉，几秒后突然毫无征兆地一扬手，把从见到阿斯塔那刻开始就挣扎不断的小男孩朝阿斯塔怀里给扔了出去。“喂，接好了，小鬼。你的小朋友要是摔了可不怪我。”

夜见和他的距离实在说不上远。阿斯塔刚在惊讶的驱使下张大了嘴，尤诺写满惊惶的脸就在一团衣物的包裹下朝阿斯塔的脸扑了过来。阿斯塔才记起要抬起两条胳膊，一阵沉重的撞击就已经结结实实地砸在了他的鼻梁上。

“好......痛！”阿斯塔惨叫一声，一阵酸胀立刻以他的鼻子为中心迅速扩散，把他的眼泪都差点给逼了出来。但他顾不上拭去那几滴快要滚出眼眶的泪水，手忙脚乱地把差一点就要摔在地上的尤诺给捞了回来。这一次堪称惨烈的撞击的受害者显然不止阿斯塔一人。直到阿斯塔一手托着尤诺的双腿把人托到胸前，尤诺还吃痛地捂着额头，嘴里嘶嘶地吸着冷气。

阿斯塔拨开盖住他半张脸的布料，看向趴在他脖子边的黑发男孩问道：“尤诺，你怎么样？”

“痛......”小尤诺皱巴着一张小脸又把额头揉了揉才放下手，露出了一个清晰的红痕。大约是真的疼到了，他使劲眨了好几下眼才把眼里又开始凝聚的雾气给驱散。重新清明的目光定在了阿斯塔的脸上，他看了半晌，惊讶和好奇占据了那双琥珀色的眼睛。接着他小心翼翼地伸出手，先是在阿斯塔的肩膀上戳了戳，在好像确定了什么之后便又轻轻捏了捏拍了拍。几下之后大概是心满意足了，他把身子稍稍后仰和阿斯塔拉开一点距离，歪着脑袋聚精会神地盯着阿斯塔的斗篷看了一会儿。这时他突然注意到了阿斯塔环抱着他的那只手，于是扭过身子朝地上望了一眼，嘴里小声地“哇”了一下，复又抬起头时，他的脸上已经咧开了一个大大的笑容了。

“阿斯塔！你......你好厉害呀！这就是你长大以后的样子吗？你已经加入魔法骑士团了是吗？这就是你的魔法骑士团的斗篷吗？好帅啊！那边的大哥哥和大姐姐说他们也是魔法骑士团的，是我的同伴，就是说我以后也能穿上像你这么帅气的斗篷吗？”他兴奋地抱住阿斯塔的脖子道，“阿斯塔，你长高了！你一定已经做了很多很多修炼了是吗？你的肩膀和你的脖子......还有你的手！你的力气也变得好大呀，你都能抱得动我了！明明昨天你把我抱起来的时候还摔了一跤呢！昨天你还说......啊......”他的声音突然轻了下去，一种担忧和后悔的神情攀上了他的脸。

小尤诺环着阿斯塔脖子的手收紧了几分，他犹豫了一下，轻轻问道：“我昨天......我昨天把莉莉修女给惹生气了，我说我不想再吃红薯了，还说......还说她做的红薯一点都不好吃，为什么我们不能吃别的......阿斯塔，修女她后来原谅我了吗？我真的不是故意的，我很喜欢吃她做的红薯！我只是...我也不知道为什么会那么说，我不想让她伤心，我不想让她生气的！”

“咦？”阿斯塔一下子被问住了。他几乎没有尤诺曾经惹修女生气过的记忆，或者应该说这到底是多久以前的事了啊？尤诺有惹修女生气过吗？难道不是他老是让修女生气吗？尤诺真的有惹修女生气过吗？他模模糊糊地在记忆的最角落里拣出了一两个片段。小尤诺紧张地攥紧了他斗篷的一角，抿紧了嘴唇，目不转睛地等着阿斯塔的回答。阿斯塔想了想，对尤诺露出一个大大的笑容：“没事的！修女早就不生你的气了！而且后来修女做的红薯越来越好吃了！尤诺你要是现在吃到的话，一定不会再说那样的话了！”

“真的？”

“真的！”

“太好了！”小尤诺欢呼一声。他的身子一下子放松了下来，靠在阿斯塔的肩膀上轻轻舒了一口气。

“不过尤诺你不需要担心的啊，修女她很关心尤诺的。”

“嗯，我知道，所以我才不想让她难过。修女她又温柔又漂亮又善良，会做超级好吃的红薯，还对所有人都很好......啊，除了阿斯塔呢。”

“？？？”

“毕竟阿斯塔老是让修女生气嘛。对了，阿斯塔你和修女结婚了吗？”

“！！！”

“啊，果然没有呢。大家都说修女是不能结婚的啦，所以阿斯塔你赶紧放弃吧，不要老是给修女添麻烦了。”

“可恶啊啊啊啊啊啊尤诺你这混蛋！看我怎么对付你......”

阿斯塔把空闲的那只手直接伸进尤诺胳肢窝下开始挠他的痒痒。从小这里就是尤诺的弱点，以前玩闹的时候只要尤诺想用风把阿斯塔隔开，阿斯塔就会趁机绕到他身后挠他的痒，直到让尤诺笑得四处乱躲腰都直不起来，两人便一起倒在草地上再闹上一阵，等到草屑和灰尘沾了两人一身，就一身泥土和汗水地回到教会去等着挨修女的责备，然后下次再是如此，周而复始。不过随着二人年龄的增长，这招渐渐不再好使了，尤诺总是会在阿斯塔靠近前迅速转身，一脸淡定地直接用风逼退阿斯塔。可恶，这个帅气的混蛋！阿斯塔这么气鼓鼓地想着，下手就又重了几分。这招对长大后的尤诺失去了效果，不过对付尚且年幼的这个尤诺可是出奇的有效。尤诺在阿斯塔手臂上躲来躲去，身子几乎拧成了一股麻花，可阿斯塔紧紧圈着他根本不让他有机会跳下去或者反击，手臂上的空间又只有这么点，没几下就被阿斯塔逮了个正着。尤诺被挠得浑身乱颤，阵阵笑声都到了嗓子眼，可碍于这里还有别人在，他又绝不想露出一副自己已经输了的样子，便愣是咬着牙一声不吭，可没忍多久就把自己呛得咳嗽起来。这下笑声从此畅通无阻，他又咳又笑得喘不上来气，一张小脸都涨得通红。其他三人在一旁看着两个人旁若无人地打闹，默默无言。

夜见抖了抖烟灰，深吸了一口气，怒吼道：“你们两个混蛋！！！”

阿斯塔和尤诺吓得顿时浑身僵硬。只见两人一声不吭慢吞吞地转过身来，皆是低着头躲避着夜见的视线。

夜见吸了一口烟，平静地说：“给我滚过来。”

“是......”

阿斯塔灰溜溜地应了一声，抱着尤诺一路小跑。小尤诺经历了刚才那一吼后脸色有点发白，此时身子僵得像块木头，更是紧紧地攀住了阿斯塔的脖子，把脸埋在他脖颈处不愿抬头。阿斯塔飞快地瞥了他一眼，见他咬着嘴唇，看都不敢回头看一眼，便隔着衣服伸手悄悄捏了捏他的小腿以示安慰。小尤诺微微一抖，悄悄抬起半张埋在衣领里的脸对着阿斯塔艰难地咧了个微笑，然后又飞速地低了下去。

夜见抽着烟，透过淡淡的烟幕看着阿斯塔跑到他面前站好，挠了挠头发，脸上露出一个傻笑：“夜见团长，你叫我们？”

夜见说：“你小子玩得很开心嘛，和你的小朋友。”

“诶？不不不不不。”

“需要我让你玩得更开心一点吗？用我这把刀。”

“诶？？！！不不不不不不不！”

“话说回来，他们两个想让你赶紧把尤诺变回去啊。”夜见指了指旁边。

“咦是吗？”阿斯塔刷——地扭头看向被晾在一边好久的克劳斯和米莫莎，这才想起确实是他们两个人先带着尤诺过来的。只是自己先因为看见了变年幼的尤诺太过震惊，后又把注意力全放在了跟尤诺的交谈上，竟是完全把他们给抛之脑后了。这下他顿时觉得不好意思起来，赶紧朝他们充满歉意地笑了笑：“抱歉抱歉，是我光顾着和尤诺说话了......所以尤诺是中了魔法才变成这样的吗？”

米莫莎说：“没错，所以我们希望阿斯塔先生可以尽快消除尤诺身上的魔法。”

克劳斯点了点头：“我们还需要赶紧回团里向凡金斯团长......”

“不行。”

“......咦？”

众人皆是呆了一呆，以为自己听错了，齐刷刷地扭头看向拒绝的来源。夜见面无表情地吐出一个烟圈，把众人诧异的眼神照单全收：“不许消。”

“请等一下，夜见团长！”克劳斯急得上前一步，难以置信地问道，“为什么不允许阿斯塔消除尤诺身上的魔法？尤诺是金色的黎明重要的战力，如果不赶紧恢复原状，万一出了事情......”

“为什么......”夜见摩挲着自己的下巴，目光在黑发男孩的身上来回逡巡了几次，嘴角突然咧出一个危险的微笑，“当然是因为很有趣啊傻瓜！这个胆小还爱哭的小鬼长大以后竟然是那个爽朗小酷哥，可真是想都没想到。这么有意思的玩具当然是要多了解了解才行啊！反正你们就把你们家尤诺借我们一天，明天就给你们送回去。你们就赶紧走吧。”

玩具......这个人真的就只是因为自己想玩才随便给人添麻烦的啊！

一听见“玩具”这个词，尤诺一个激灵，抱着阿斯塔脖子的手一下子紧了几分。阿斯塔无奈地拍拍他的背：“不会的，夜见团长不会对你怎么样的。”

尤诺闷闷的声音从衣领里传出：“可是他看起来不像好人。”

“......”无法反驳。

夜见挑了挑眉，看着克劳斯和米莫莎：“怎么，你们担心你们家尤诺有危险？放心，有这位豆丁保姆在一定会保证他的安全的。我们家小矮子可是很强的哟。”

“夜见团长，那不是什么需要强调两遍的事！”阿斯塔身心俱疲。

克劳斯叫道：“夜见团长，这并不足以说明尤诺应该留在黑色的暴牛的理由！尤诺本就是金色的黎明的团员，无论发生了什么事情也该由金色的黎明来解决！更何况尤诺现在毫无战斗力，黑色的暴牛里又尽是些怪人，要是尤诺受了什么伤害的话后果不堪设想......”

“哈啊？你个眼镜仔啰嗦不啰嗦啊？都说了这个小矮子会保护他的啊，用生命。”

阿斯塔：“那种事没说过啊！！！”

“更何况那个金闪闪怪面具人还欠我一个人情呢，这次就当他还我人情了。”

“你这无礼的家伙......竟然给我们尊敬的凡金斯团长起那种奇怪的称号！更何况这并不是凡金斯团长的人情能解决的事啊！”

米莫莎一脸无奈地拉住情绪颇有些激动的克劳斯，想了想朝夜见开口道：“那这样吧夜间团长，我们不如问问尤诺先生的想法是怎样呢？如果他愿意跟我们一起回去，那就请阿斯塔先生解除魔法；如果他希望暂时留在黑色的暴牛，那我们就先回去向凡金斯团长禀报，请他再做决定，如何？毕竟如果不是按照尤诺先生的意愿决定的话，总归是不太合适的，您看呢？”

“喂，米莫莎！”克劳斯刚想要阻止，米莫莎转头用眼神制止了他。他看上去还想要说什么，但犹豫了一下，还是闭上了嘴。

“......随便你们。”夜见挥了挥手赶开几缕烟，转向阿斯塔和尤诺，“喂小鬼，你是要留下还是走？”

尤诺慢慢地把头从衣领里抬起来，先是探头看了看一脸紧张和期待的米莫莎和克劳斯，接着又小心翼翼地看了一眼夜见，然后飞快地移开了眼神。他从阿斯塔手臂上直起身子，视线在金色的黎明二人组和夜见身上逡巡着，微微皱起眉头思考着什么。忽然，他拽了拽阿斯塔斗篷的下摆，微微扬起下巴凑到阿斯塔耳边，小声问道：“阿斯塔，魔法骑士团里都是像那边那个可怕的叔叔一样的人吗？”

“嗯？不是的，只是我们团怪人有点多啦......”阿斯塔有点不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺，对尤诺露出了一个灿烂的笑容，“不过他们都是好人哦！虽然很多都有些坏毛病，但是本质上都是很善良的人啦！虽然平时也会捉弄我，但都是......呃......嗯......都是点到即止的......”

尤诺：“阿斯塔你好像动摇得很厉害......”

“......至少他们不会杀了我的！你看，我现在不还是好好的站在这儿吗？”

“......阿斯塔你真的没事吗......你看上去好辛苦啊。”

“总之！”阿斯塔提高音量，“我尊重尤诺你的意见！如果尤诺想要留下，那我这一天一定会好好保护你的！即使是前辈们想要捉弄你......我，我也会尽全力阻止的！”

“阿斯塔你不用这么激动的啦......”

“不！这是团长给我的任务！我一定会认真完成的！”

“......”眼见着阿斯塔整个人就快要燃烧起来了，尤诺无奈地在心底叹了一口气。阿斯塔即使长大了也依旧是阿斯塔啊。他这么想着。尤诺凝视着阿斯塔的侧脸，心里有一种格外不真实的感觉。明明昨天晚上入睡前看到的还是一张充满孩子气的线条的、因缺乏营养而略显没有血色的脸，而现在呈现在眼前的这张却已经褪去了婴儿肥，变得棱角分明且坚毅而成熟。原先他的身量跟尤诺相比也是相差无几的瘦弱单薄，昨天阿斯塔不服气地跟尤诺打赌要把他抱起来时还手上发软，坚持了没两秒就连带着尤诺一起在草地上摔得四仰八叉，可现在他浑身上下都是结实无比的肌肉，抱着他的手臂充满了力量，即使已经单手托着尤诺站了这么久，也没有见他流露出一丝的疲乏。阿斯塔虽然还是那个声音很大、整天吵吵闹闹的阿斯塔，但尤诺看得出来，那双永远充满生气的眼睛里，缠绕在原先的那个小男孩身上的天真幼稚早已经被一份强大的勇敢、自信以及经历千锤百炼后沉淀出的沉稳所取代。

那个阿斯塔，长大后竟然会拥有这样的眼神啊！

尤诺看得出了神，一时竟连说话都忘记了。阿斯塔见尤诺只是怔怔地盯着他的脸半晌不说话，还以为自己脸上有什么东西，疑惑地摸了摸脸，“怎么了尤诺，我脸上有什么吗？”

“阿斯塔，”那双琥珀色的瞳孔里突然绽放出无限的光彩，小尤诺看着阿斯塔的眼睛，嘴角扯开一个大大的笑容，“你变成一个真正的魔法骑士了呀！”

啊。这个笑容。阿斯塔恍惚了一下，有多久不曾见过了？那几乎超载的、满溢的、规格之外的骄傲和崇拜。

于是他也笑起来：“哦！没错呀！所以尤诺你要留下来吗？”

“嗯！”尤诺兴奋地点头，“我想看看阿斯塔你作为魔法骑士每天要干什么！”

“好嘞！”不远处的夜见一合手，“喂，金色的黎明的两位，听见了吗？这小子说要留下来呢。赶紧回去跟那个怪面具汇报吧，明天再来要人！”

克劳斯和米莫莎脸上皆有些许失望的表情，克劳斯的喉结上下滚动了一下似乎是要说什么，但他最终还是克制住了。米莫莎对着夜见说：“那么夜间团长，今天我们就先回去了，明天上午我们会再来的。请您到时候一定要把尤诺的魔法解除。”

“哦，没问题。”

“那么就失礼了。夜见团长，阿斯塔，尤诺，我们就先走了。”

“哦，再见。”

“那拜拜啦，米莫莎，克劳斯！明天见！”阿斯塔笑着朝米莫莎和克劳斯挥手。

“阿斯塔，一定要保护好尤诺！”克劳斯不放心地叮嘱道。

“没问题！包在我身上！”

克劳斯和米莫莎略一点头，正要使出魔法离开，尤诺突然扭头朝两人大声说道：“那个，大哥哥和大姐姐......”

两人猛地回头。

“谢谢你们一路保护我还把我送到阿斯塔这里来！你们是以后的我的同伴吧，没能跟你们回去真的很对不起，但是我会保护好自己的，阿斯塔他也说了要保护我呢！所以明天我一定会乖乖跟你们回去的，你们放心好了！”

“哦，哦......好的......”米莫莎和克劳斯愣愣道。

小尤诺朝两人笑起来，露出两颗可爱的小虎牙，开心地挥了挥手：“再见啦，大哥哥和大姐姐，明天见啦！”

“哦......好的......”金色的黎明的两人跟着呆呆地挥了挥手。克劳斯一脸空白地制造出魔法马车，带着同样一脸空白的米莫莎离开了。

那个尤诺，居然会......两人心中皆是萦绕着这个念头。这可真是......

剩下的三人注视着马车逐渐在天空中远去，直到视野里只剩一个勉强可见的黑点。夜见吐了口烟出来，转过身看着小尤诺。尤诺有些不知所措，于是深深地埋下头躲避着夜见的打量，下意识地攥紧了阿斯塔的斗篷。

半晌以后，那道令他打怵的视线终于移开了，他听见夜见道：“你小子，这不是挺会的嘛。”

尤诺诧异地抬起头：“咦？”

“好啦，走吧，爱哭小鬼。带你见见黑色的暴牛。”


End file.
